


yadong - reciting a spell to me

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [21]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: yadong //good boy hoya (with glasses) and delinquent bad boy dongwoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	yadong - reciting a spell to me

“You’re really cute, you know?”

Those are the first words that Howon hears from those ridiculously plump lips that slide along the shell of his ear, it sends a shiver down his spine. It takes him a while to re-collect his thoughts and push uselessly at the shorter male currently boxing him in the corner of the hall. He can’t even remember why he came down this way anymore.

“I really like your glasses too,” the stranger says, his bleached blond hair falling over his eyes as he leans closer to Howon’s face. The close proximity has him worried that the other can see how red he’s become. Howon really shouldn’t be here. He knows he’s late to class, but can’t bring himself to announce that. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t 100% like where he was currently at.

“You’re bad news,” Howon says instead as he tries to level himself, eyes turning sharp as an instinct and he’s thankful for that.

The other male lets out a booming laughter and Howon’s startled before he feels a mixed sense of pleasure settle in his bones.  _He likes this laugh_.

“Wanna ditch with me?” He asks, something in his voice is bright and alluring, and Howon swears it’s like hearing starlight speak. 

( Dongwoo is his name and Howon already knows this. He already knows that Dongwoo is a year above him and likes to laugh with his friends and skip class and go to the arcade and Howon knows that Dongwoo smokes cigarettes like he’s breathing in air and sometimes takes hour long naps on the school’s roof. )

“Okay,” Howon says and licks his lips. The other grins and it’s wide and beautiful and Howon files this away in his mind under all the new things he’s going to know about Dongwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
